Savin' Me
by virens murdok
Summary: Draco termino en Azkaban ... y lo que mas quiere en el mundo es a su amor


_**Notas de la autora: **_

**_es el primer song fic que hago, así que no lo se, cuando leí la traducción se me vino a la cabeza esta pareja, y todo, bueno acepto reviews de todo tipo pero por favor no me hagan papilla!! . jejejee bueno … resumiendo un poquito, Draco esta en Azkaban i bueno el resto dejo que lo lean _**

_**ni la cancion ni los personajes me pertenecen el grupo que canta la cancion es nickelback **_

**"Savin' Me"**

**_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you_**

_**Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**_

En ésta prisión estoy, y sus puertas no se abrirán nunca mas, mis rodillas y manos ya no resisten, mi cuerpo te quiere cerca, pero alcanzo para ti.

Sin ti cerca me aterro, ninguna barra de hierro podrá sostenerme, y lo único que necesito y deseo eres tu, por favor te estoy llamando, y te grito a la vez, por favor apúrate me caigo, me caigo, te necesito no aguanto mas por favor no me dejes.

_**Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me**_

Muéstrame una vez mas las cosas que te gustan, siendo yo el ultimo de pie, enséñame de una vez lo que es bueno y malo, enséñame lo que no aprendí estando contigo por favor, enséñame lo que nunca quise aprender de ti ahora lo necesito y lo quiero, quiero que me enseñes otra vez, ahora te mostrare lo que en realidad puedo ser, lo que puedo ser para ti solo para ti.

Dilo por mi, por favor necesito escucharlo.

Dímelo a mi, por favor necesito que me lo digas a mi.

Dímelo y dejare esta vida, tan solo por ti, para estar junto a ti y nadie mas, tan solo seré tuyo y de nadie mas.

Dime si merezco otra oportunidad, tan solo tu me lo puedes decir, tan ciego estaba que no me retracte antes, dímelo por favor necesito saber si crees que merezco otra oportunidad.

_**Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'   
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you   
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**_

Las puertas del cielo no son para mi, no, nunca se abrirán para mi. Con estas alas rotas me voy cayendo, me caigo, nadie me recogerá, al menos lo creo yo. Y te veo a ti, tu rostro es tan bello nada se le compara, absolutamente nada, es lo único que quiero ver en este momento.

Esta ciudad ya no tiene amor para mi, no más, ya fue bastante, al menos me contento con tu cariño.

Estoy en un estante, en la decimoctava historia, nadie se percata de mi, nadie me encuentra. Y grito por ti, estas cerca quiero que me encuentre por favor, encuéntrame, estas cerca .

Ven por favor te estoy llamando. Por favor eres todo lo que necesito. Apúrate me estoy cayendo, me caigo, por favor no me dejes caer.

_**Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me**_

Muéstrame lo que te gusta y no quise ver, lo que no quise descubrir. Por favor ayúdame a ser el ultimo de pie, mantenme tu de pie, quiero que seas tu. Muéstrame de nuevo el bien y el mal, lo quiero descubrir ahora, contigo al lado mio y no aquí solo en estas paredes frías. Muéstrame lo que en verdad soy, muéstrame como soy, quiero que tu me ayudes a descubrir mi verdadero yo, solo tu y nadie mas.

Quiero que seas tu el que lo sepa, el que sepa quien puedo ser, por que solo a ti me mostrare.

Dilo por mi, para salvarme, quiero saberlo

Dímelo a mi, quiero saber lo que piensas, quiero saber si estoy en lo cierto

Tan solo dilo y dejo toda esa vida que lleve hasta aquí solo para estar contigo.

Dime si merezco una oportunidad mas, tan solo para cambiar las cosas, todo lo hecho y lo que hice, por favor dime si merezco eso, tan solo poder cambiar todo y así no poder perderte si no estar contigo ahora y para siempre, como he soñado desde hace tiempo.

_**All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**_

Lo que necesito eres tu, a nadie mas, a nadie mas pido, solo eres tu, en mis sueños estas junto a mi como antes y con ansias espero que sea realidad otra vez, como lo fue hace tiempo ya, por favor no me dejes. Ven te estoy llamando, te veo, te llamo, ven no me dejes así, no lo hagas, no derrumbes esta esperanza. Y grito por ti, para que me salves, aun te veo lejano, te grito mas fuertes, para que me salves. Apúrate me caigo, no aguanto mas me caigo, sálvame te necesito estoy cayendo.

_**Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me**_

Muéstrame lo que te gusta, ahora estoy dispuesto … por que quiero, quiero de nuevo tenerte a mi lado, cuando me enseñabas y yo aún seguía igual, y pensabas que no había caso, ahora no pienses así, ahora puedo cambiar, por favor enséñame otra vez, dime lo que tengo que hacer, no me dejes. Mantenme de pie, para que así sea el último … no, el último no, sostenme así los dos seremos los últimos en pie, los dos solo tu y yo, nadie mas que tu y yo juntos.

Te mostrare al fin quien soy, adelante ve lo que tengo, ve lo que soy, no se si me quieras ver después de eso, solo quiero que lo sepas, que seas tu y nadie mas el que lo sepa, eres tu a quien amo, y a quien quiero mostrarme de verdad, ve lo que tengo al fin me muestro a ti.

Dilo por mi, por favor dame esperanzas, dilo quiero saber si lo que creo es verdad

Dilo a mi, por favor, quiero que me lo digas, quiero escuchar esas palabras, eso que significa tanto para mi, por favor quiero que me lo digas a mi, por que quiero saber que también lo sientes, por favor solo dime un "te amo".

Dejare esta vida, esta maldita vida que lleve durante años y que me trajo hasta aquí, solo quiero estar contigo, hacer lo que debí haber hecho hace tiempo, la dejare, la dejare.

Dime si merezco aún salvarme, si puedo hacer aún algo bueno, solo tu lo puedes decir, por que realmente tu me conoces y eres el único que sabe si merezco una oportunidad mas de poder salvarme.

_**Hurry I'm fallin'**_

Apúrate, ya estoy destruido, ya nada puede salvarme, ya nada queda, me destruí a mi mismo, no ví a tiempo lo que sentía por ti, ya no queda nada de mi, ya todo murió, no tengo esperanzas… lo único que se es que te amé, mas que a nadie, mas de lo que me imaginé amar, sé que tampoco lo dejaré de hacer es verdad, te amé y te sigo amando, nunca terminara, por que no tiene fin.

Te amo Harry

_**Fin **_


End file.
